Final Destination 6
Final Destination 6 is an upcoming 2015 American horror film. Within [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_5 Final Destination 5] was a prequel to the first four films, it will be a sequel to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Final_Destination The Final Destination] setting two years after the events of the fourth film, and to be the sixth and final [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_(film_series) Final Destination] film in the franchise. It features the return of Wendy Christensen, with Mary Elizabeth Winstead reprising her role. It is scheduled to release in April 10, 2015 in regular, 3D and IMAX theaters. Plot Two years after the McKinley Speedway accident, the follower has survived the accident at the Californian Stadium after Kyle (Jacob Artist) has a vision. Now that they survived from getting killed, his brother Fred (Taylor Lautner), his girlfriend Amy (Amy Tammie) and others (JoJo, Liam Hemsworth, Hayley Hasselhoff and Tyler James Williams) realized that they have cheated death and now its going after them, despite being warned by William Bludworth (Tony Todd) that death is still after them. Wendy Christensensen, who is survivor of Devil's Flight roller coaster accident from the third film, has came to rescue them. It was revealed that she has been rescued from someone getting killed in a train crash. Cast *Jacob Artist as Kyle Brooks, Fred's younger brother and boyfriend of Amy. He one of the victims of the football game accident. *Amy Tammie as Amy Abrams, Kyle's girlfriend. She is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Hayley Hasselhoff as Brooke Groesbeck, Amy's best friend and David's girlfriend. She is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Tyler James Williams as David Garfield, Brooke's boyfriend and Kyle's best friend. She is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Taylor Lautner as Fred Brooks, Kyle's brother and India's boyfriend. He is one of the victims of the football accident. *JoJo as India Abrams, Amy's sister and Fred's girlfriend. She is one of the victims of the football game accident. *Kyle Gallner as Tom, one of the victims of the football game. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Wendy Christensen, survivor of the roller coaster accident from Final Destination 3. *Tony Todd as William Bludworth, warns survivors that death is still after them since they cheated Death. Production Development Final Destination 6 opening scene was announced to be taking place at the football stadium.Final Destination 6 to survive death from Football Stadium. Retreived March 8, 2012. From the stadium, it shows a live concert when accident is occuring upon them, which means death is coming. Steven Quale, who directed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_5 Final Destination 5], will direct Final Destination 6.Final Destination 6 is coming! Retrieved July 31, 2013. The story summary for Final Destination 6 will take place after the events of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Final_Destination The Final Destination], the 2009 fourth installment, while Final Destination 5 serves as a prequel to the entire franchise, taking place way before the plane crash in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination Final Destination]. Filming Final Destination 6 will be taking place in Los Angeles where the film's opening sequences of the L.A. Concert Stadium is having a massive accident. Filming began filming on July 2013, with Rihanna's schedule conflict for her Diamonds World Tour has been avoided in order for her to give some time to star into the film.Shoplifters, new movie directed by David Mackeenzie, to start filming in summer 2013. Retreived June 10, 2013. The film will be finished by September 2013. Filming will be taking place in Los Angeles, California.Los Angeles, California. Retreived June 10, 2013. Casting Final Destionation 6 will star Amy Tammie, Darren Criss, JoJo, Rihanna, Liam Hemsworth Liam Hemsworth, Kyle Gallner as six college students.Amy Tammie's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Jojo's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Khleo's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Brittney Wilson's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Alden Ehrenreich's New Film. Retreived June 10, 2013.Kyle Gallner's New Film. Retrieved June 10, 2013. Mary Elizabeth Winstead, who starred in Final Destination 3 in 2006, will reprise her role as Wendy Christensen. It was reveled that Wendy has survived the train accident, and being rescued by an unseen person. Release Final Destination 3 will be released theatrically into theaters on April 10, 2015 in the United States.Shoplifters To Open In Theaters on June 2014. Retrieved June 11, 2013. It's United Kingdom release date is set for September 5, 2014. It's original release date is set for March 14, 2014, but it's release date has since been pushed back to August 29, 2014, for various reasons.Final Destination 6 moved from March 2014 to August 2014. Retrieved August 13, 2013. References External links *''Final Destination 6'' at Internet Movie Database